


Cas' Striptease

by Katelyn2228



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-13
Updated: 2013-09-13
Packaged: 2017-12-26 11:04:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/965200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katelyn2228/pseuds/Katelyn2228
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written while listening to Joe Cocker - You Can Leave your hat on.<br/>Fluffy, strip tease.<br/>Written at the end of last year, I'm working on moving my stories over from the fanfiction website, so bear with me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cas' Striptease

'Cas? I'm home!' Dean yelled as he walked in the door of the motel room.  
'Don't come in yet Dean.' Cas yelled back.  
Dean couldn't understand this man, he was being so odd over the past few weeks. He thought he was losing his angel. This was breaking his heart, he couldn't live without his one true love.  
'Dean, you can come in now.' Cas said, sounding worried.  
Oh god, here comes the talk... Dean thought to himself.  
Dean walked into the bedroom to see Cas standing in the bedroom with a hat on his head. Dean heard a machine click as music started playing. Cas began swaying hips at the music as Dean sat down shocked. His angel was attempting a strip tease.

"Baby take off your coat  
Real slow"

Cas tried to seductively roll the trench coat he wore of his shoulders, failing miserably and throwing it at the floor disgruntled.  
'Cas... What the fuck dude?' Dean said to him.  
'I'm doing a strip tease for my love.' Cas said proudly as he started undoing his buttons on his shirt.

"You can leave your hat on  
Go on over there  
Turn on the light  
No all the lights"

Dean got up and tried to grab Cas, Cas dodged him as he continued dancing.  
'Dean, let me finish. I've worked on this for weeks!' Cas explained 'plus, when I'm finished I'll be naked. I know you like that Dean.' Cas winked at him, lifting the hat off his head in a salute.  
Dean sat back down as he realized that's why Cas was being so odd. He wasn't breaking up with him, he was trying to do something sweet!  
Dean watched Cas slide his unbuttoned shirt off him and let it fall to the floor.

Damn his angel looked hot! Dean felt his pants pull as he started getting hard.  
'Dammit Cas, if you take any longer ill undress you!' Dean exclaimed struggling to hide the growing bulge in his pants. Cas smiled seductively at Dean as he strode over to him, eye-fucking Dean the whole way. He leaned over and kissed Dean softly before walking away even slower than before.

"They don't believe  
In this love of mine  
They don't know I love you  
They don't know what love is"

Cas went to undo his pants, fumbling until Dean stood up and undid them for him.  
'Cas, this was sweet, but seriously love, you look like a dick.' Dean snaked his arms around the angels waist pulling him closer. Dean looked into his angels eyes saying 'Cas, I love you' before bringing his lips down to meet Cas' kissing him deeply.


End file.
